<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Pleasure by spockums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919298">Midnight Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockums/pseuds/spockums'>spockums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepy jim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockums/pseuds/spockums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the only pillow on the bed that did not belong to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, I don't know. It was in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was drowsy. The fog of sleep was slowly creeping in. Veiling his mind, clearing out the day's stresses until he was left with only comforting thoughts of downy pillows and cool sheets. It was close to two o’clock in the morning, the streets and people of San Francisco snoozing carelessly. The only sound to be heard was the occasional car passing by. Tires rolling through the lingering puddles, disturbing the stillness of the water. </p>
<p>Each blow of the warm breeze through the open window sunk him deeper into sleep.</p>
<p>It had been a long, hot blistering day, leaving a humid night to linger heavy and damp on his skin. The thick white duvet lay crumbled at the end of the bed, abandoned due to the temperature. He had a light cotton sheet covering his long legs and hips, the rest of his body completely bare. </p>
<p>He was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the only pillow on the bed that did not belong to him. Its smell was intoxicating. Breathing in deeply he could still detect remnants of his lover's cologne. A deep, rich, mahogany scent that burned his body from the inside out. Whenever he smelt it, it never failed to remind him of home, sleep, and sex. </p>
<p>Spock and the science department had been working late that evening, their biggest experiment yet. One that would have a serious impact on the scientific world if successful. Reporters were already scrambling for interviews with Spock. Demanding answers to questions and requesting private time with him. And, of course, if the experiment is to succeed as expected, young cadets will be falling all over themselves to be in Spock's next class. </p>
<p>Spock had been jittery all week in anticipation for this experiment to be complete. Most of it out of excitement, but Jim could see the thin layer of anxiety that blanketed it all. Even though Spock would never admit to being nervous, every night, Jim would supply him with exactly what he needed to feel more relaxed. A hot cup of tea and his bondmates fingers endlessly combing through his hair.</p>
<p>Jim, unfortunately, had not been able to come by the labs that evening.  Much to the dismay of Spock’s department, who loved him. </p>
<p>No, Jim had worked on reports all night. Late shifts at his Starfleet office had become the routine. A routine that left him exhausted and falling into bed the moment he arrived home. </p>
<p>He was barely able to feed their cat, Sy before he was conked out on either the old, brown leather sofa or their bed. Most nights it was the couch, still fully dressed. </p>
<p>Spock had become accustomed to either being flopped on top of where he sat reading, waiting for Jim, or pulling off Jim’s shoes when he got home himself, waking his bondmate to usher him into bed. </p>
<p>However, tonight Jim was somehow able to drag himself into the bedroom, open the windows, and strip himself of his uniform before he collapsed. Sy, leaping onto the bed after him to curl up at his feet.</p>
<p>As the wind continued to whisk the curtains to and fro, billowing them into the night and then back into the safety of the apartment, Jim was on the edge of full unconsciousness. </p>
<p>Things were quiet and peaceful. Serene even, when he felt a dip in the mattress, and feather-light kisses caress his shoulder. He hadn’t heard the click of lock unlatching or the thump of boots hitting the ground next to the front door where Jim knew they would left. A habit of Spock's that drove Jim mad.</p>
<p>But, at that moment, he couldn't be mad at anything. This was one of his favorite things in the world. </p>
<p>In the dim moonlight, as the world slept, his lover had come home and bestowed upon him the lightest of touches and the sweetest of kisses. His voice hoarse but quiet as he whispered words into Jim's ear that made his heart flutter and his toes curl. </p>
<p>Though he was still half asleep, Jim couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. His fluttering eyelids causing his lashes to tickle the arm he had tucked under his head and pillow. </p>
<p>No matter the size of the touch, Spock was always able to provoke a reaction from Jim. He could be scooping him up in the biggest hug as he mentally pushed love and adoration into Jim’s mind, or he could be simply skimming his fingertips against Jim’s as he chatted with an important Ambassador. Either way, Jim would always melt for him. </p>
<p>Spock's lips continued to slide their way along Jim's naked back as he lay there, unmoving, trying to give off the image of still being asleep. But Spock knew better, and so did Jim. They were so in tune with one another that Spock could easily tell when the other was miffed, melancholy or like he was now, playing opossum. </p>
<p>“Do you have an inkling how beautiful you are?” Spock whispered. His voice rough and thick. He had the most beautiful voice Jim had ever heard. Sure, there were others like Nyota who had a light and musical voice but Spocks? Well, Spocks was like a drug. His voice rolled and rasped and made Jim feel so heady and exhilarated. Like a poison in his veins. He pulled you in with his peculiar speech pattern and blew you away with his smoky timbre. He could growl low and dirty but also moan like a siren. It was thrilling and dizzying.</p>
<p>Jim still did not move. </p>
<p>“I come home from an extensive, albeit successful workday presuming the night could not get any more pleasant, and then I walk through my bedroom door to find the most stunning man naked and in my bed.” Pulling down the sheets, Spock exposed Jim’s ass to the night air. His hands skimming along Jim’s thighs, causing goosebumps to form in their wake. Jim couldn’t help the full-body shiver that raked his form, the sheer excitement of Spock's touch making his nerve-endings spark.</p>
<p>He could feel Spock smirk where his lips were pressed to the back of his knee. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jim peered down at Spock over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Suddenly his breath caught in his lungs. Strands of Spock’s soft, silky hair were mused, artfully falling over his gorgeous brown eyes. His lids hooded, and his lips parted as he stared back up at Jim. His skin glistened in the moonlight were his torso was already bare. His rough, calloused hands squeezing lightly at Jim's thighs. </p>
<p>Jim’s whole body was scorching under his gaze. He could hardly bear it.</p>
<p> “Spock," he whispered. </p>
<p>Spock's smirk was lopsided and cheeky. His bottom lip stained a deep green, most likely from kisses he had pressed into Jim’s skin. As he crawled up Jim's body he turned him onto his back. Reaching up, Jim caught Spock's lower lip with his thumb and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His legs wrapped around Spock’s hips perfectly, like he was made to be between them. </p>
<p>Jim could still feel the breeze floating into the room, making Spock's hair ruffle and fall. </p>
<p>It was a dream really, being with this man. He was so very talented and bright, but he was also gentle and kind, and passionate. He had a passion that burned brighter than most stars. It made him work day and night, it made him care deeply and love strongly, but it could also make him rage terribly. His passion was what brought the worst out of him at times. He could be overly protective and get angry about things that seemed so silly to Jim. </p>
<p>Such as one night, he was going out with Bones, and Spock had requested that Jim call when he had made it back to Bones’ apartment. It was simply to ensure Jim’s safety and because of that, he had agreed easily. So, of course, when Jim had forgotten to call and came home late the next morning, he was met with an irritated and worried Vulcan, “I would not be this perturbed if I did not care, Jim.”  </p>
<p>“How was the experiment?” He asked once the kiss had broken. Spock’s lips still hovering over his, so close that it was as if he was waiting for his next chance to connect them to his bondmates. </p>
<p>“Satisfactory,” he responded, lifting an eyebrow while still holding his upper body above Jim’s. </p>
<p>“Just satisfactory?” Jim didn’t believe him. When he last saw Spock that morning he had had so much pent up energy and excitement. He was glowing, about to burst.</p>
<p>It still tickled Jim to no end that he got the privilege to see that side of Spock. </p>
<p>He had been as close to bounding around the apartment as a Vulcan could get. Jim had thought he would blast off into the stratosphere. When Spock had finally left for work, he was buzzing so much that Jim had to hold his hips, steadying him so he could get a proper goodbye kiss.</p>
<p>Groaning, Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck. Kissing and sucking all the places he knew drove Jim wild. Jim grasped tightly onto his shoulders as he arched his neck back, allowing Spock more access to his skin. </p>
<p>“I would prefer we continue this discussion at a later time,” He mumbled into Jim’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Jim was just about protest and make him elaborate on why he wasn’t more thrilled about the experiment when Spock thrust his hips roughly into Jim’s. </p>
<p>Jim gasped from the friction of Spock's pants against his bare cock. He knew his bondmate had done it on purpose. Trying to distract him, to keep him from continuing the conversation. And, since he was now pulling away to unbuckle his belt, Jim decided he’d let him. </p>
<p>If there was nothing else in the world that made Jim forget everything and everyone, it was a naked Spock. With his lean frame and tight thighs, Jim couldn’t help but turn into goo as Spock slid his bare body against his. </p>
<p>On his journey home from work he had thought to himself that nothing on earth sounded better than removing his uniform and flopping into bed to sleep for hours and hours, but as he lay there with the man of his dreams in his arms, kissing and touching him, he couldn’t help but realize how this was so much better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>